GironGame
]] The '''GironGame' is the Gamera suit design used in the 1969, 1970 and 1971 films, Gamera vs. Guiron, Gamera vs. Jiger and Gamera vs. Zigra. Name In Gamera vs. Guiron, the GironGame's name comes from Giron, which is the Japanese name of Guiron , and Game, which comes from Gamera . In Gamera vs. Jiger, the JaigaGame's name comes from Jaiga, which is the Japanese name of Jiger , and Game, which comes from Gamera . In Gamera vs. Zigra, the JiguraGame's name comes from Jigura, which is the Japanese name of Zigra , and Game, which comes from Gamera . Detail The GironGame continues the more heroic and friendly appearance of Gamera that had been established with the previous suit starting in Gamera vs. Gyaos. The suit is very similar to the modified BaruGame suit, featuring large benign eyes that are yellow in color. The suit is somewhat lighter in color than the previous suits as well. The backside of the shell still features spike-like structures, however they now sit flat on the shell and no longer protrude outwards. Gallery Screenshots ''Gamera vs. Guiron Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 1 - Gamera Appears.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 2 - Gamera In Space.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 3 - Gamera Roars.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 21 - Gamera is coming....png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 22 - Gamera arrives.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 23 - Chopping Turtles.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 24 - Nom nom nom.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 26 - Gamera deflects a shuriken.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 28 - Gamera is ready to go in the water.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 29 - Gamera is underwater.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 31 - Gamera wakes up.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 32 - Gamera arrives to fight Guiron.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 33 - Guiron fails to cut Gamera as Gamera flies away before he can get cut.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 34 - Gamera fires fire.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 36 - Guiron was going to cut Gamera but Gamera dodges it by jumping.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 37 - Gamera The Gymnastic Turtle.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 38 - Gamera uses invisible maracas.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 39 - Gamera removes the shurikens.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 40 - Gamera gets sneak attacked by Guiron.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 41 - Gamera carries Guiron.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 44 - Gamera Escapes.png Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 45 - Gamera drops off the children on Earth.png Gamera vs. Jiger Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 2 - Gamera Appears.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 3 - Gamera Grabs Some Dug Up Thing.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 10 - Gamera arrives to fight Jiger.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 13 - Gamera is confused now.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 15 - Gamera survived the flying Jiger.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 16 - Gamera gets ready to fly.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 17 - Gamera flies with Jiger.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 18 - Derp.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 19 - Gamera has fun beating up Jiger.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 20 - Gamera breathes fire.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 21 - Gamera gets some sticks in his limbs thanks to Jiger.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 29 - Gamera flies.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 30 - Gamera arrives.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 31 - Jiger gets Gamera on its belly.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 32 - Oh no.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 33 - Poor Gamera.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 34 - Gamera.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 35 - Shiny Gamera with see-through skin an visible bones.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 42 - Gamera is revived.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 43 - Gamera vs Jiger.png Gamera vs. Zigra'' Gamera Zigra.jpg Gamera (1971).jpg Merchandise Toys X-Plus_Gamera_1971.jpg|X-Plus Gamera 1971 Category:Designs Category:Showa Designs Category:Recurring Designs Category:Puppets Category:Showa Puppets Category:Showa Suits Category:Recurring Suits Category:Recurring Puppets Category:Monster Galleries Category:Galleries